Carry Your Heart
by Shahula
Summary: Rumor has it this Valentine's Day all the girls at Forks High School will be getting a special Valentine Gram. Bella Swan- single and sort of okay with that status- doesn't believe it, until she thinks she will be the only girl not to get one. Light and fluffy fun, AU, HEA.


Yes, I know this isn't an IStM update, and I'm sad about that. However, considering this is the first thing I've written in over 6 months, I'm glad to have anything for you. While I haven't abandoned that story, and don't plan to, it is in hiatus until further notice.

And now on to this work: BIG thanks to Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy who posted the pic/story inspiration for this story on Valentine's Day on her Facebook page. I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

_February 6, 2015, Forks High School, A Hall, 11:35 AM. _

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About the Valentine Grams?!"

"No, why? Did the juniors mix up who to send them to this year? It isn't that hard, just read what the purchaser put on their information card," Bella laughed.

"No, no, that's not it. Apparently, someone is giving a Valentine Gram to every girl in the school!"

Bella stopped short after Alice's declaration. "Wait, what?"

"I know! EVERY girl will get a Valentine Gram this year. Isn't that romantic?" Alice gushed as she twirled in a small circle.

"And how do you know this?" Bella asked. "They haven't even passed them out yet."

"Well, Becca told me, and she heard it from Lisa who is dating Tyler who was running the booth when the anonymous guy bought them!"

Bella sighed. "Alice, that's a lot of gossip to believe. I wouldn't count on it being true. I mean, there has to be at least a thousand girls at Forks High, and with grams $1.00 a pop, I can't see any high school boy spending that much money on a cheesy holiday gift for people he doesn't even know."

"Be a naysayer if you want, Bella, but I choose to believe in this Cupid. After all, won't it be nice to have your name called to receive a gram this year?" Alice asked with a wide smile.

Bella shook her head, her glasses slipping down her nose slightly. She wouldn't admit it to Alice, barely even acknowledging it herself, but a small spark of excitement had caught in her chest at the thought of getting one of the frilly, pink and red Valentine gram hearts. She'd never received one before, and despite her claims otherwise, it would be nice to feel loved on that day.

Even if it was by a stranger.

_February 6, 2015, Forks High School Gymnasium, 2:16 PM. _

"Swan, heads up!"

Bella ducked, her arms covering her head moments before she felt the hard thwack of a basketball hitting her. She stumbled slightly as the ball bounced off, only blushing slightly at the incident, having been saved from taking the attack full in the face.

"Hey, sorry about that. You okay?" a male voice asked. Bella could see the scuffed top of his dirty sneakers and twisted laces as she was still covering her head. "Bella?"

Bella gulped, wishing desperately that the red stain on her cheeks would disappear quickly so she wouldn't be even more embarrassed in front of this boy.

Why did it have to be _this_ boy? Bella couldn't catch a break.

"The ball got away from us, thanks to Paul's superb passing skills," he sarcastically explained. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine," Bella finally mustered up the courage to respond, fixing her askew glasses as she raised her eyes to look at the beautiful boy standing in front of her.

His green eyes crinkled as he gave her a smirk, his full mouth curling up higher on the left side. "Good deal. Again, sorry about the ball. I'll try and keep Paul from injuring you in the future." He winked before jogging back to the other side of the gym, the basketball tucked carefully in the circle of his arm.

Bella sighed, her heart pounding hard and fast in her chest as she watched him go.

Edward Cullen had spoken to her.

And she'd done nothing but cower like a newborn lamb in the face of a lion. "Barely able to string two words together," Bella grumbled to herself as she continued to walk the perimeter of the basketball court, as was her only safe way to participate in gym. "He must think I'm an idiot. Way to go, Bella."

It was no secret that Edward Cullen was the most attractive and popular boy at Forks High School. Star basketball player, track field champion, and academic whiz, Edward Cullen was one of those rare high school enigmas loved by all the school cliques, easily fitting in with band nerds, academic geniuses, and athletes alike.

All the boys wanted his friendship and every girl wanted to be with him.

Bella, oddly enough, counted herself among that lot. It wasn't a position she was used to being in, as Bella was mostly an odd duck in the crowd. She had friends—people like Alice and Lucy, who were similarly awkward and nerdy like her—but even still, she tended to be a loner, preferring books to gossip, and poems and prose to pop music and teen drama.

Bella wouldn't consider herself unpopular; she wasn't picked on, but she definitely wasn't a part of the same social circles as Edward Cullen. No, demigod boys like Edward Cullen were in a class all their own, Bella was sure of it.

So to have him speak to her, even in an innocent way, gave Bella a thrill. She wouldn't admit her secret crush on the most desired boy on campus to anyone, but it burned bright and true.

Bella wished she didn't feel the way she did, but as the saying went, the heart wants what the heart wants.

And Bella Swan's heart wanted Edward Cullen: beautiful, unobtainable, wonderfully smart, sweet, and out-of-her-league Edward Cullen.

Unbidden, Bella's mind pulled up the conversation she'd shared with Alice earlier that day. What she wouldn't give to get a Valentine Gram from Edward.

_February 7, 2015, Alice Brandon's room, 5:45 PM._

"Bella, you have to wear this. Your skin will look amazing against this blue," Alice exclaimed.

Bella shrugged, not really caring. They were only going to the movies, what did she care how her skin would look in the dark theater? "Sure, Ally."

Alice squealed, fancying herself to be a fashion goddess and Bella indulging her friend. If it made Alice happy, Bella would do it.

"You know, we could stop by the basketball party afterward, if you want," Alice commented as she tossed various shirts across her room.

"Yeah, sure, and while we're there, how about I just make out with Edward Cullen too?" Bella snipped.

Alice froze, her wide blue eyes blinking. "Is that something you want to do?" she questioned.

Bella scoffed, hoping it would be enough to keep her blush at bay. "Please, as if Edward Cullen even knows who I am. And I seriously doubt we could even share a single conversation, we are so many worlds apart. Besides, doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

Alice stared thoughtfully at her friend for several moments before shrugging, turning back to her scavenger hunt. "I'm not so sure he does," she said into the closet. "Jessica thinks so, but according to Katie who heard from Maggie who told Nick after he hooked up with Jordyn, he isn't dating anyone right now. He told Jasper who told—"

"Okay, okay, enough of the gossip mill. Geez, how can you even keep all those people straight?" Bella wondered.

"It's a gift," Alice replied as she stuffed herself into a tube dress over her slim frame. "What do you think? Too much?"

Bella nodded. "For the Forks Silver Screens, yes, unless you planned on becoming a lady of the night after the show."

"Ugh, you're such a party pooper," Alice said, turning her back to strip down once more. "And I think you're wrong about Edward. He's a pretty decent guy from what I've heard, very smart, too."

"Well, if Bess told Margaret who heard it from John who said Heathcliff told him, who overheard it from Catherine, it _must_ be true," Bella gushed.

"Hardy-har-har, Bella Swan. Don't think I don't realize that not one of those names are students at Forks, you literary slut."

"Hey now! Don't knock the classics." Bella laughed, falling back on the bed as she waited for her friend to finish dressing.

Her mind wandered, as it often did, from the romances in books to the lack of romance in her own life.

Bella wished she could find a love like any of the heroines of days past. And though she doubted very much what Alice said to be true, Bella couldn't deny Edward Cullen would be just her type of hero.

If only fairy tales were true.

_February 7, 2015, Lauren Mallory's backyard, 10:03 PM. _

"As I live and breathe, Bella Swan," Edward said with a smirk. "I never thought I'd see you here. It must be the second coming."

Bella flushed, her hair covering her face for a moment as she ducked her head. "I was invited," she told him firmly.

"Oh, hey, I didn't mean anything by it. It was a joke." Edward fumbled his words, quickly squatting down to better see her face. "Clearly, my future as a comedian isn't going to pan out," he chuckled.

"Yeah, better stick to basketball," Bella agreed with a slight smile.

"You've seen me play?" Edward asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "When?"

"Um, last year. When the book club ran the concession stand," Bella said. She felt woefully inept at speaking to boys, this one especially.

Edward smiled. "I hope I didn't make a total fool of myself."

"No, you were awesome; I mean, great ... um, good. You played well," Bella said, her face flushing deeply.

"Thanks, then. I'm glad you enjoyed the game." Edward paused, swallowing thickly as he stared at the dark-haired girl in front of him. "You should come to another sometime. They're a lot of fun."

Bella didn't know what to think of Edward's invitation. Was he asking her to come and watch him play, or just support the team? Did he want her there for _him_, or was he just being friendly?

Try as she might, Bella couldn't read his expression well. The dim light from the back porch didn't reach to the swing she was sitting on, and with Edward squatting on the damp ground at Bella's feet, the shadows were even longer across his face.

Still, the wild thumping of her heart made Bella hopeful in a way she couldn't explain.

"Would it be okay if I sat here with you for a little bit? I need a break from the party," Edward said, a polite smile in his voice and eyes.

"Sure," Bella said, her eyes watching as he lowered himself to the ground. She gulped, unsure what to say, but luckily, Edward took control of the conversation. "So, book club, huh? What kind of books do you guys read? Are meetings very often?"

Bella smiled, grateful for a topic she could enjoy. "Well, we vote at the beginning of the year on a list set by Mrs. Bixby. Once that's out of the way, we meet up every month to talk about the books we've read. Some of the discussions can get pretty heated," Bella giggled, remembering the fierce defense Rosalie Hale had of Catherine and Heathcliff, while Bella thought their relationship was unhealthy and sycophantic.

"Sounds like there's a story there," Edward said with an encouraging smile.

Bella laughed then, a rich sound that carried on the slight breeze. She began to tell Edward all about the argument she and Rosalie had, Edward listening raptly. The conversation flowed easily into other topics, books Edward enjoyed (a few surprising Bella, as she considered them to be her favorites as well) to what they hoped to do after graduation, which was only months away. Both were pleased to know they would be attending school roughly in the same area, Bella at UW and Edward at Seattle U, on a basketball scholarship no less.

The pair continued to swap stories, each learning more about the other as the night went on. Eventually, a lull in their discussion occurred, and both found they didn't want their time together to end. At once, they both spoke.

"So I—"

"Do you—"

They both stopped, laughing quietly. Edward motioned for Bella to go first, but she'd forgotten what she was going to say. For some inexplicable reason, her mind flashed to the anonymous valentines rumored to be going out next week.

"Did you hear about the Valentine Romeo?" Bella said.

Edward tensed for a moment, before relaxing his shoulders and shaking his head. "Uh, no, I don't think so. What's that about?"

Bella smiled as she explained to Edward what Alice had told her. "And of course, I think it's crazy. I mean, you're a high school boy—can you imagine shelling out that kind of money for a stupid school valentine? It's ridiculous."

Edward was quiet, his messy hair the only thing Bella could see as he watched his hand ruffle the blades of grass under his palm. "I don't think it is," Edward said. "I think it's pretty powerful to send people a symbol of love, even if they aren't in love with them romantically. My granddad always said love wasn't something you store up and save, but something you gave freely to anyone who needed it."

Bella gulped, her eyes prickling. She hadn't meant to offend him, and hearing his belief about love made her own emotions swell in her chest. She tried to speak, but found herself tongue-tied.

"Listen, I'm going to grab a drink. I'll see you around, yeah?" Edward said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Um, sure. But Edward, I didn't mean to offend you. I mean, the Valentines are kinda sweet, I guess," Bella tried to explain.

"Yeah, sure. No problem, Swan. Have a good night," Edward said, though the friendly look in his eyes had been shadowed now.

"Crap," Bella muttered to herself. She was pretty sure she'd just found out who was sending the grams, and she'd offended him severely.

Not only was she confident she wouldn't be getting a Valentine gram now, she was positive she had lost any chance of ever getting Edward Cullen, slim as it may have been.

_February 10, 2015, Forks, Main Street, 4:12 PM. _

"Dude, what the hell? Why are we going in here?" Jasper Whitlock questioned as he stopped short of the front doors.

Edward shook his head, pulling open the doors to The Bookend. "I've got to pick something up."

"From a bookstore? Is it for class or something?" Jasper wondered. "You know they give us textbooks to use. State funded and everything."

"No, not for class. It's for someone else," Edward said. "I think," he murmured to himself.

Jasper shook his head as he grudgingly followed behind his friend. He didn't get Edward sometimes, he really didn't.

"Shit, dude, a book of love poems? You know Jessica's a sure thing, right? You don't have to romance her, bro. She's down anytime you want to go," Jasper explained as he watched Edward peruse the shelf of sonnets and romantic literature they'd stopped at.

"Jesus, Jas, I'm not down to fuck her. We're just friends," Edward said. "I'm not buying this for her anyway."

"Then who are you buying it for? And are you seriously trying to tell me you and Stanley haven't done it? Because she's telling Lauren and Jordyn a totally different story, my man."

"Tell your girlfriends to shut their damned mouths about shit they don't know, because I'm not fucking Jessica. I'm not even dating her, for God's sake."

"Oh, well … yeah, all right. But you still didn't answer my question. Who is the book of poems for?" Jasper asked as they left the store, Edward shoving his change into his wallet before they stepped back outside.

Edward felt the rise of heat creep up his neck. Jasper was a good friend, one of the best point guards he'd ever seen, and had Edward's back on more than one occasion, but Jasper Whitlock was a nosy fucking gossip and Edward was _not_ going to share his secrets with him, no matter how long they'd been friends.

Besides, he wasn't even sure if he was going to give the book to her anyway. He'd thought so, but after what he'd found out Saturday, he wasn't as sure as he'd been the week before.

"Don't worry about it," Edward dismissed Jasper's question, moving down the sidewalk toward a jewelry shop. "I need to pick up something for my dad in here. You coming?"

"Sure, maybe I can get something for my mom while we're here," Jasper said.

"What about your girlfriends? They aren't getting something shiny, too?" Edward joked.

"Nah, man. They get those little boxed chocolates from the grocery store and a Valentine Gram, and that's it."

"I have no idea how you can keep one girlfriend, let alone two. _And_ they know about each other," Edward said with dismay as he waited for the jeweler.

"Skills, bro. I've got mad skills," Jasper bragged, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

_February 11, 2015, Forks High Parking Lot, 3:32 PM._

"It's really true! I just got confirmation from Bree, the junior in my Art II class!" Alice exclaimed as she rushed up to Bella.

"What are you going on about?" Bella said as she stuffed her books into her bag before tossing the whole thing in the backseat of her Honda Civic.

"The Valentine Grams! Bree said she wasn't supposed to say anything, but it's really true! The junior boys are making out the grams for the anonymous guy, and he bought one for every girl in the school! Can you believe that?" Alice was practically bouncing with excitement as she slid into the passenger seat, snapping her seat belt quickly as Bella pulled out of the parking lot.

"I can't wait to get mine! It's so sweet, isn't it? Making sure everyone, even those of us without a boyfriend, feel loved?"

Bella nodded mutely, not trusting her voice since she could feel the prick of tears in her eyes.

"God, I can't help but wonder who it is. I mean, Jasper Whitlock seems like a logical choice since he's such a horn dog and this is definitely a way for him to get into girls panties, but it's almost too sweet to be him, right? Such hotness being wasted on such a douche is a tragedy, but whatever. I think it might—"

Bella had stopped listening to Alice, her mind overflowing with bitterness. She knew it was Edward Cullen, there was no doubt in her mind after their conversation Saturday night.

And she knew, that despite what Alice thought, there would be one girl who wouldn't be receiving a Valentine Gram this Friday.

Her.

And while she rationally understood why Edward wouldn't be giving her one, after she unknowingly bashed him and by extension his grandfather, it still hurt.

Being singled out as the only non-recipient of a Valentine Gram would be a million times worse when literally every other girl in school would be getting one.

What made it even more painful was that Bella had somehow really fallen for Edward Cullen last Saturday, and just as surely as she knew Elizabeth was meant for Mr. Darcy, Bella knew she didn't stand a chance with Edward now more than ever before.

_February 13, 2015, Forks High School, AP English IV, 8:49AM._

"Stop, in the name of love!" a voice shouted from the door, causing all the students to laugh. Mr. Miller sighed, rolling his eyes as he capped his marker and sat at his desk.

The Valentine Gram Cupid was here, wings and heart-tipped bow and arrow in tow, to begin his mission of work.

"I've got Valentine Grams to give, and love to dispense. First up, Alison Shaw, from Jonathan Hall. _Shall I compare thee _…"

And so, it began.

Bella hunched down in her seat, wishing she could disappear as she was forced to listen to the stupid Valentine Grams being read aloud. She had always hated this part, as it took a huge chunk of her class time away.

This year, her anger was especially sharp as she knew the secret behind them, which, despite the rampant rumor mill, it seemed the others did not.

Every girl in the class, save for three, received a Valentine Gram. Those without significant others, like Mary and Tory's grams merely read "Wishing you happiness and joy this Valentine's Day" but the effect was obvious. They sat up straighter, smiled shyly and held tightly to the construction paper hearts.

Bella was surprised not all the girls had gotten their grams, and hope rose in her heart that perhaps the rumors weren't true, maybe she had read too much into her conversation with Edward after all.

Really, how could a high school boy afford to send that many Valentine Grams anyway?

Bella felt both relief and discomfort at the thought. While she was glad she wouldn't be the only one getting left out, she was surprised to note her disappointment that girls like herself and all the other single loners wouldn't be getting a little spot of happiness like Mary and Tory had.

Bella wasn't sure what she felt, really. And wasn't that the hardest part of high school, anyway?

_February 13, 2015, Forks High School 12:30-3:30PM:_

By lunchtime, Bella was sure she knew the hardest part of high school because she was experiencing it right then.

The Valentine Cupids were still in costume, still flitting about passing out grams to coupled girls and unsuspecting singles alike. Word had spread, and even now, the chatter of the cafeteria was abuzz with it.

Every girl seemed to be receiving a Valentine Gram.

Before her last period of gym, it was confirmed as a large pink paper banner had been hung on the stairs thanking the Anonymous Romeo for his kind gestures, signed by every girl in school.

Save Bella.

She alone had not gotten a Valentine Gram, and she alone knew.

Bella had dodged her few friends, skipping out on lunch once she'd heard the hot topic of conversation and kept her head down as she walked to her gym class, lest anyone see the tears shining in her brown eyes.

She'd blown it.

Edward Cullen had done the sweetest, kindest thing Bella had ever heard of and she had missed out, all because of her big, stupid mouth and her unfeeling words.

Desperate to escape, Bella sat out on the bleachers, unwilling to walk the gym floor for fear she would bump into Edward, or worse, a smiling classmate with a Valentine Gram in hand.

Once class was over, Bella made a quick to dash out of the gym, her book bag slapping against her back in her hurry.

She just wanted the day to be over. She needed to curl up in her bed, book in hand and sad songs on her iPod to get her through the awful day.

Unluckily for her, it appeared that Edward Cullen had other plans.

"Bella! Hey, Bella, wait up!"

Bella did not want to wait, so instead she did something she should've never done: she ran.

Of course, there was a reason Bella was not on a sports team, besides being a book lover and not a star athlete. In fact, Bella was far from any type of athlete, star or not; Bella was a klutz.

And her awkward feet, Converse laces flapping against the pavement, proved just how klutzy Bella was once more.

A thin, unassuming crack tangled with the laces of her shoes and feet, pulling Bella's equilibrium off and causing her to stumble. Bella, in her haste, tried to right herself, only to overdo it, ending up on her hands and knees, both scraped and stinging.

"Shit," she cursed, her eyes prickling with tears yet again today, although the reason was finally different.

"Fuck, Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, his graceful gait stopping as he reached down to help Bella up.

"I'm fine," Bella bit out, although the blood on her hands and knees told a different story. Her pride, too, was bleeding, though she refused to let anyone see it. She lifted her chin defiantly, the glasses slipping back on her nose as she met Edward's green eyes.

"You took a bad spill, and you're bleeding. I'd say you're not fine," Edward attempted to joke.

"I'm fine," Bella huffed, shrugging his hands off her shoulders. "I don't need help, especially from you."

"Whoa, what did I do?" Edward asked, his hands up in surrender.

"It's more like what you _didn't_ do," Bella seethed. "How could you?"

"Bella, I don't know what you're talking about," Edward said, his eyes darting between hers.

"Oh, sure you do. What I don't understand is why? Am I really that bad?"

"You're not bad, Bella, not at all," Edward said, reaching out to touch her shoulder but Bella yanked back.

"Then why did you do it? I know I said a shitty thing on Saturday, but I didn't know, okay! I didn't know!" Bella cried, her anger giving way to tears once more.

Edward was getting whiplash from this girl. She was all over the map and he had no key. "Bella, I'm sorry, but I'm confused. What are you talking about?"

"Come on Edward, I know it was you, and to leave me out—really? That was just cruel!" Bella fumed, roughly wiping the tears that had fallen on her cheeks as she stared daggers at Edward.

"What did I leave you out of?" Edward asked, confusion still lingering in his eyes.

"The Valentine Grams! You bought one for every girl in the school, every single one. But not me! God, do you know how I felt, all day? All day seeing every girl with a secret smile, or gushing to her friends about the anonymous Valentine she got, and there was me, boring, plain Bella Swan with _nothing_. Nothing but a broken heart because I didn't get one!"

"Bella, you don't know what you're talking about. I—" Edward attempted to explain, but Bella cut him off.

"Don't, okay! Just don't. I just want to go home, I don't need this anymore. You made your point, Edward. It sucks getting left out of love, even if it's the friendly kind. Lesson learned, good bye," Bella said, turning to get into her car.

Edward reached out, his hand finding her wrist and pulling gently. "You don't know what you're talking about Bella, because I didn't leave you out."

"Edward, I know it was you who sent the Valentine Grams, you don't need to pretend with me," Bella sighed, not turning around. "I just wish you hadn't left me out."

"I didn't," Edward said, squeezing gently on her wrist. He tried to pull her around to face him, but had no luck as Bella shrugged his hand off her. She turned slowly a few moments later, when she felt she could speak without her voice cracking, her brown eyes full of sorrow as she looked up to him.

"Don't lie and say it must have gotten lost, Edward, because we both know it didn't. You spent over at thousand dollars to send those out, but not one came to me. And I get it, I do. Just let me go without further humiliation, please."

Edward opened his mouth to speak but shut it without a word. He let Bella go, stepping back so she could get in her car.

Bella gave him a small, watery small as she turned, flinging her bag over the front seat into the back. She stopped short when she started to crawl in to the driver's side.

On her windshield, in frilly pink and purple glory, was a Valentine gram, trapped beneath her wipers.

She felt tears in her eyes once more as she gazed at the heart, though how she had any left she didn't know. She had gotten a Valentine Gram, she just hadn't known it.

"Did you?" Bella wondered, turning to Edward who was still hovering in the open door.

"No, it wasn't me," Edward said softly. He leaned forward, picking the Valentine from the windshield and handing it to Bella.

_Wishing you happiness and joy this Valentine's Day! _ it read.

Bella looked back to Edward, who was leaning in close, closer than Bella had ever had a boy lean into her before.

"They're a really nice gesture," Edward whispered softly, his eyes intent on her.

"You mean they aren't from you?" she asked, her head cloudy with confusion as her heart thumped widely from his closeness.

"No," Edward shook his head. "Though if I'd known you would've been so upset to not get one earlier in the day, I would have sent you one. I would have sent you one every hour."

Bella gasped. "What?"

"Oh, Bella, what am I going to do with you? My little bookworm who reads so much, but knows so little …" Edward crooned.

"I'm … what?" Bella blinked, her ears and mind seemed to be disagreeing. She surely couldn't have heard him correctly, could she have?

"Bella, I've wanted to say something to you for a long time, but until recently, I didn't think … well, I was a chickenshit, really," Edward laughed lightly. He reached forward, cupping her face with his hand and lightly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Bella didn't dare to breathe let alone open her mouth, afraid she would break the spell she was under. But as Edward continued to stare quietly at her, his eyes warm and rich green, Bella knew she would have to say something.

"Now _I'm_ confused."

Edward moved forward slowly, his eyes seeking something from her that Bella hoped he found. When his lips pressed lightly to the corner of her mouth, Bella shuddered, a shiver racing across her body as he pulled back.

"I carry your heart with me, I carry it in my heart …" he whispered, his warm eyes intent on Bella as he caressed her face.

"I want no world, for beautiful, you are my world …" he continued, as Bella slowly realized what was happening. Her heart beat erratically as he spoke words she knew well, having told Edward of her love for the poem not even a week ago.

And now here Edward was, repeating it for her, holding her, and smiling at Bella as though she were the most precious thing to be cherished in the entire world.

When he finished reciting the poem, Bella couldn't contain herself any longer. She leaped forward, pulling Edward's lips to her own, crashing them together in a passionate kiss.

Edward grunted in surprise, but quickly caught on, returning Bella's fervor with his own, his hands holding her steady as she raked her fingers through his wild hair. The two seemed completely in a world of their own, lips and tongue and teeth meeting for the first time, only to rejoin and rejoice repeatedly as minutes ticked by, unnoticed.

Finally, when breathing was no longer an option but a necessity, they broke apart, foreheads pressed together as they attempted to calm their breathing.

"You really feel that way?" Bella asked softly, her hands still gliding against the short hairs at Edward's nape.

"I do. I have, for a long time," Edward replied, leaning forward to peck Bella's lips once more, unable to stop now that he didn't have to.

She smiled indulgently, her heart full and bursting at having her feelings returned.

"I really did think you sent the grams," Bella said after a few moments. "And I was really hurt when it seemed like you'd skipped me."

"I would never skip you, Bella," Edward said. "In fact, I have something for you. I wanted to give it to you at lunch, but I couldn't find you," he explained.

Bella blushed, her actions of the day embarrassing her. "I didn't want to be around all the love," she admittedly quietly.

"Well, I hope you don't feel that way now," Edward grinned, his smile crooked on the left side. "Because I have lots of love to give, and if it's okay, I'd like to give it to you."

Bella grinned, nodding as she wrapped her arms around Edward, inhaling his sweat-tinged scent, but loving it all the same. "I'm good with that."

"Good. Because there's no one I'd rather carry in my heart than you."

_February 14, 2016, University of Washington, Knot Hall Common Room, 5:25 PM._

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart," Edward smiled, pulling Bella in close to breathe in her delicate scent, placing a kiss below her ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too," Bella replied, kissing Edward soundly. Though they'd shared thousands of kisses, touches, and much more in the year they'd been together, Bella never took for granted how delicious and right his lips felt on hers.

It was the best gift she'd ever been given, and one she would cherish forever.

"I'm surprised Coach let you go early; I thought you had a double practice to get ready for conference playoffs?" Bella asked, slipping her hand into Edward's.

"I guess he was feeling charitable, for once," Edward said, smiling at his girl.

Bella laughed, and squeezed Edward's fingers. "Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad I get more time with you today."

"Me, too."

"Bella Swan! Is there a Bella Swan here?" a voice shouted across the room.

Bella and Edward came to a stop, Bella raising her hand as she answered the man.

"I've got a delivery for you," the guy said, stepping over to Bella with a large, pink box. Once he'd left, Bella turned to Edward with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you do?" she wondered.

"Me? Nothing. I'm innocent, as always," Edward replied, though his sly smirk was stealing across his lips.

"Mm-hm, sure." Bella giggled, but tore into the box, hoping for chocolates or something of the sort.

One could never have too much chocolate.

Chocolates, however, were not nestled in the tissue paper. Instead, hundreds and hundreds of red, pink, and purple construction paper hearts were. Bella picked them out one by one, reading the beautiful words of her favorite poems scribbled across them:

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows … the sky of the sky, of a tree called life … and this is the wonder that is keeping the stars apart … i carry your heart … i carry it in my heart._

"Oh Edward," she sighed, turning back to her boyfriend and wrapping her arms around him. "I love it, thank you."

"I may not have been the Forks Valentine Romeo last year, but I'll be your Valentine forever, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you," he replied, sealing their words with a kiss.

* * *

a/n: And there we go! Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, mauigirl60, for looking this over, although I made a few changes to errors are all on me.

If you're still here and still appreciating my meager offerings to the fanfiction world, thank you. I'll see you next time.


End file.
